This invention relates generally to gas distribution equipment and more particularly concerns equipment that aids in determining the occurrence of gas valve tampering for the purpose of gas theft.
Typical gas service distribution systems incorporate quarter-turn, flat-headed valves at the customer's meter. The valve cocks rotate ninety degrees between their “open” and “closed” positions. To prevent gas theft before a service valve is turned on or after a service valve is turned off, many gas distribution companies use metal clam shell type devices, either with or without padlocks, to encase the valves with the valve cocks in their “closed” positions. However, regardless of the cost and sophistication of such devices, practical experience demonstrates that a determined consumer can overcome the device to continue service, generally by inflicting permanent damage to the device and the lock. Often, the devices are broken off and thrown away. Such device and lock combinations cost the distribution company $10 to $15 for each tampering incident, a significant financial loss which, in comparison to the lost per-incident gas revenues, makes the security system itself impractical.
Considering the present, and probable future, increases in fuel costs, tampering incidents can be expected to increase nationwide. The cost burdens of such tampering incidents, of course, ultimately find their way to the non-tampering consumers. In anticipation of local legislation affording legal teeth to address this growing problem, inexpensive devices which serve as reminders and deterrents to law-abiding consumers and which serve as evidence in legal enforcement actions against tampering customers are needed.
It is, therefore, a primary object of this invention to provide an inexpensive security cap for a gas service valve. Another object of this invention is to provide a security cap for a gas service valve which requires no padlocks. A further object of this invention is to provide a security cap for a gas service valve which requires no keys. Yet another object of this invention is to provide a security cap for a gas service valve which can be used with either of two differently sized gas service valves. It is also an object of this invention to provide a security cap for a gas service valve which can be used to secure the valve cock in either the “open” or “closed” position. Still another object of this invention is to provide a security cap for a gas service valve which reminds a later observer of the “open” or “closed” status of the valve at the time the security cap was mounted. An additional object of this invention is to provide a security cap for a gas service valve which prevents operation of the valve cock without permanent damage to the security cap. Another object of this invention is to provide a security cap for a gas service valve which can serve as evidence of tampering with the security cap in order to operate the valve. A further object of this invention is to provide a security cap for a gas service valve which is made of material that is permanently deformed, distorted or otherwise damaged by the application of tools to the installed security cap. Yet another object of this invention is to provide a security cap for a gas service valve which is configured to increase the likelihood that the security cap will be damaged by the application of tools to the cap. It is also an object of this invention to provide a security cap for a gas service valve which is secured to the valve by use of plastic type wire ties which are difficult, if not impossible, to reuse on the same valve. Still another object of this invention is to provide a security cap for a gas service valve which is secured to the valve by use of wire ties which are not readily available to the public. An additional object of this invention is to provide a security cap for a gas service valve which is reusable with new ties. Another object of this invention is to provide a security cap for a gas service valve which may be readily visually identified as gas distribution related, such as by use of a “gas distribution yellow” cap color. A further object of this invention is to provide a security cap for a gas service valve which may be transparent or “clear” to permit visual observation of the “open” or “closed” position of the valve cock while the cap is secured on the valve.